marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 4 2
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Fantastic Four *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* Fantastic Four's Training Gym ********* Omega Room ** An unidentified location Items: * * and * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The Thing has come to Yancy Street to give his "last will" of sorts to the Yancy Street Gang: He tells them that should he not come back from his adventure through time and space, that they are to protect the block. While at the Baxter Building, Mister Fantastic has called in Ant-Man to help investigate the strange cancer affecting the Unstable Molecules in his body. When Lang tells Reed that he is not alone. However, Reed explains that he needs to keep this a secret so he can find a cure as he needs to lead his family with confidence. Sworn to secrecy, Scott pulls the last of the cells for examination. Elsewhere in the building, the Invisible Woman introduces Medusa to the children of the Future Foundation. Medusa is unprepared by their lack of attention to her regal status. While in the training room, the Thing and She-Hulk are testing the limits of their strength. The She-Hulk's chiding about Ben losing his edge are interrupted when Reed calls everyone to the meeting in the Omega Room. When they meet, Reed explains that the Omega Room replaces the panic floor in the Baxter Building and is the safest place in the universe, instructing the others that the children can be brought here in case of an emergency. Before they begin their meeting, they note that Johnny hasn't carried out his task. Realizing that he has screwed up, Johnny rushes to the dressing room of his girlfriend, popstar Darla Deering. He asks her to join the makeshift Fantastic Four while they are gon on their expedition. Darla reminds Johnny that she has a world tour coming up, but assures her that he will only be gone for about four minutes in real time. She is soon brought to the Baxter Building where she and Johnny are assigned a task of returning a genetic offshoot of homo habilis that Johnny accidentally brought forward in time. They go back in time 2.6 billion years into the past where they have an encounter with a massive dinosaur before returning to the present. However this convinces Darla to join up with the Fantastic Four. Soon the Fantastic Four are saying their goodbyes to the Future Foundation and their replacements. After reminding everyone that it will appear that they were only gone for four minutes, the Fantastic Four and the Richards children enter into the chrono-ship and take off. Soon a portal opens and the ship flies through. Ant-Man, now in charge of things, begins counting down the minutes until the Fantastic Four are back. | Solicit = • The First Family leaves time and space! • How long can Reed hide his motivations from his family? • What undiscovered places, what amazing things, and what incredible people are out there waiting to meet the Fantastic Four? | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place between and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}